


Domeric/Lyanna Graphic

by ashadowonthewall



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, Fancast, Het, Worksafe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashadowonthewall/pseuds/ashadowonthewall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song lyrics taken from <i>You Stole The Sun From My Heart</i> by Manic Street Preachers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domeric/Lyanna Graphic

  
[](http://i.imgur.com/4dk3wby.png)   
_I paint, the things I want to see_   
_But it don't come easy_   
_I love you all the same_

[full size graphic](http://i.imgur.com/4dk3wby.png)   



End file.
